


the pink box

by merrrcurius



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Living Together, POV Katara (Avatar), Pre-Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrrcurius/pseuds/merrrcurius
Summary: When siblings commit a federal offense...
Relationships: Katara & Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	the pink box

**Author's Note:**

> this crackfic is inspired by one of the many times i've been an annoying asshole to my little brother and ended up seriously regretting it afterwards. enjoy!

The doorbell rings and the whole house momentarily freezes. In the same second, everyone kick-starts like a nascar at the starting line to hide whatever paraphernalia is lying in their vicinity.

By the time someone answers the door, whoever summoned an audience to the porch is long gone. It is Katara who ends up peering around the wrap-around porch, looking for any evidence left behind, and finds a bright pink box sitting innocuously on the porch swing. There isn’t a name telling who it’s addressed to, and so she’s ripping into the package by the time she makes it to the foyer.

Coming to an abrupt halt in front of the living room entrance, Katara frowns down at the heavy black box with no label. Usually boxes introduce themselves in some sort of fashion, a brand or title decorating the box, but not this one, and now that she thinks about it she doesn’t recall ordering anything. She is hesitant to go any further. Maybe the courier delivered to the wrong address…

Sokka brushes by her, inquiring about who was at the door, checking the windows despite his question and finding nothing.

With a hint of confusion, Katara replies, “It was the mailman. Say, Sokka, did you order anything?” as her brother is returning to the kitchen.

There is a three second delay on Sokka’s part before he spins and awkwardly blasts a few finger-guns at her. “Hey-Heyyy, you didn’t - yeah, you did…” he sighs forlornly, seeing she has torn into the box already.

They lock eyes. And for a brief moment, Katara thinks time has frozen over. But then he lunges. Katara is quick, twirling away and holding the box hostage far away from him.

“What’s the rush, Sokka?" she taunts easily, always looking to annoy her brother in any way possible.

“Katara,” Sokka growls threateningly. “Give me the box.”

Duck lips in place to contain her maniacal grin, Katara thinks this might just take the cake as she snarks back, “Not until you tell me what’s in it.”

“You don’t want to know. Now -” Sokka gestures for the box impatiently. “Gimme.”

Humming mischievously, Katara makes a show of peeking into the box.

“GiveMeTheGoddamnBox!” Sokka shrieks and lunges for it again, this time managing to snag hold of the box. They wrestle back and forth, scrambling this way and that to keep hold of their respective parts on the box as Katara demands to know what’s in it and Sokka screams his objections.

All the while, Zuko watches the siblings bickering from the living room couch, lounged sideways and puffing on his joint with thinly veiled amusement. He can take a guess as to what is in the box. And he's mighty certain Katara knows what's in the box. He approves of harassing an embarrassed Sokka.

“Katara,” Sokka warns, face inches from her own. “If you don’t let go right now, I’ll - I’m gonna burn all of your clothes. I’ll throw them out when you’re gone one day and everyone will have a nice, big, happy bonfire roasting all of your stupid, girly strips of fabric you have the nerve to call clothes. Now - Let - Go -” he accentuates with hard tugs.

“They. _Are._ Clothes. Stupid." Katara parries back outrageously. "Just tell me what it is! You’re making this more difficult than it has to be!”

Sokka chokes and trips angrily on his reply before settling with common sense. "I don’t have to tell you anything, nosy brat!”

“Yes, you do! What if your dumbass ordered a bomb? It’s a black box! With no label!”

“For _privacy_!”

During their grappling over the box, fingers prying into the edges and the forceful tugs eventually rip it in half. The innards of the box explode all over the hardwood floor and for a long moment the siblings are frozen in the middle of the hallway, gaping at the contents.

Eventually, Sokka croaks out, “Oh, dear god…”

Katara still has not moved. Hands covering her mouth in shock, the female admits to herself she is having trouble identifying what exactly each little plastic bag contains. Condoms, check. Collar and leash, check. Blue… blue dildo… check. But the rubber rings and balls attached to strings and the one that looks like a metal pacifier?

A large lump lodges in her throat as Sokka scrambles to pick everything up. She wants to help him, but she's too traumatized, and she seriously doubts her brother wants her touching his… toys.

“Sokka-”

"Shut up! You don't need to say it!" He stands to his full height, toys piled in his arms and red, red, so red in the face as he curses her to hell and back. “Fuck you, Katara, just - fuck you!”

“I-I didn’t know!" Katara sputters quickly, hands gesturing wildly. "Why didn’t you say-”

“I did! I tried! You just - Argh!” Sokka spins and stomps up the stairs. “Why can’t you just mind your own goddamn business for once!”

“The wrapping was pink! I thought it was for me!” Katara shouts back at him, weakly. “What was I supposed to think?”

Sokka spins on the banister to glare daggers down at her. “Oh, I have no clue, Katara. How about not assuming everything is _for_ _you_!”

Katara purses her lips for a moment and then clears her throat, eyes glancing around awkwardly wondering if she really wants to know, but if she doesn't ask now she'll feel as if she's never known her brother at all. “Who - Who _is_ it for?”

“ _Suki_!” Sokka screeches like a pterodactyl and runs up the stairs to hide. She can hear him stomping around, grumbling loudly about how she’s ruined the surprise and now he’ll have to rewrap _everything_.

And just when she thinks she's in the clear of this ridiculously embarrassing moment, a loud crunch has Katara turning to her left slowly to face the sound, anxiety blooming in her chest at the thought of someone witnessing all of... that, just now.

Zuko is perched on the three seater couch in the living room, elbows propped on his knees while eating a purple bag of Taki’s. And staring at her, no less.

Embarrassment floods her entire body for the second time in as many minutes.

Katara quirks an eyebrow and snaps, "What're you looking at? Never seen a d-dildo before?"

Mid-chew, Zuko chokes on a flaming hot Taki and coughs roughly into his fist. His eyes water and he clears his throat a few times before deciding to just offer her the bag. 

“Want some?” Zuko croaks out, tilting the bag in her direction. He glances down at the chips. “They’re kinda pink. ...Ish.”

Katara wants to scream.


End file.
